1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for a display device, and more particularly, to a stand for a display device that increases convenience for viewers viewing the display device from a side thereof, by allowing a lateral translation of the display device to increase the pivoting angle of the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device according to the related art is divided into wall and floor mounted displays. The present invention relates mostly to the floor-mounted type of display.
A floor-mounted stand is provided to support a flat screen display device at the bottom thereof, so that the display device may be viewed from the front thereof. Also, a user located to one side of the display can pivot the display device to a side in order to adjust the viewing angle of the display device. For this purpose, the stand usually has a built-in hinge that allows pivoting of the display device to the left and right. The swiveling rotation characteristic of such display devices is a necessary feature for display devices with a narrow viewing angle.
In narrow interior spaces, a display device must often be positioned closely against a wall, so that the degree that it can pivot is restricted.
That is, when the display device is pivoted, the edges thereof come into contact with the wall, so that even when the pivoting angle of the hinge allows for further pivoting, the display device cannot be pivoted further until it is moved a certain distance forward from the wall. Thus, when it is not possible to move the display device forward in its entirety, it cannot be pivoted any further. Accordingly, a user cannot further adjust the viewing angle of the display device, and will not be able to see a clear picture from his/her position to a side of the display device.